When woke this morning nickpayson story
by Maddyk3893
Summary: Payson gets a phone call the day she gets her brace off, who will it be?
1. The Call

**Hey this is my first story, hop you like it! Lots of feedback would be great!**

**I do not own Make It or Break It. **

When I woke this morning I was feeling good, my brace was off and I was walking with ease, but as it went on I ever expected it to be this good!

"Hey, Pay." Said nick into the phone. I was woken from a nap by his call. Groggily I answered back "Hey? What's up?"What_ the heck is nick calling me for? How did he get my number?_

"So I heard your brace came off, by the way Kaylie gave your number to me."_I should have known it was her! Anyone of the girls would have given it to him if he asked; I know they all secretly want us to be together, I secretly want us too. No! You cannot think that way you are an elite gymnast, well was an elite gymnast, so I could…. No, he is one, and I have promised myself not to distract him! _"Payson! I have been trying to ask you something but you have not answered me. You ok?" said nick sounding embarrassed for yelling. "Sorry, I was thinking. What's up?"_ Hmm…. What is he going to ask?_ "So I have been thinking since you got your brace off we could do something? _I hope she gets what I am asking; I have been building up the courage to do this for weeks now, even months. She is pausing too long, Kaylie said she liked me was she lying to get me to have less of an attitude with her? _"Well, I don't want to distract you from practice and what about the "no dating rule"?"

_Why is he asking me on a date, I hope he means a date? Oh no probably not! What did I do, he must think I am crazy! Ugh… what am I going to say now, what is he going to say?_ "Ummm… well I was hoping to explain this on the date-"it_ is a date, yes! _" but, I really like you Payson, even more then you can believe and I have been wanting to do this way before the accident but you were always so focused and I never wanted to make you un-focused and stuff and you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't go on not having you know what my feeling are for you! Sorry for doing this on the phone and for rambling, tell me to stop at any point, I sound like an idiot-" "Nicky, you're not an idiot and I feel the same way, but I don't want you distracted from you training." _It's a miracle he likes, he likes me he really, really likes me! _

"Believe me Payson going on a date with you will not distract me anymore then I already was and am. I use to see you everyday training and looking, graceful, gorgeous, and just perfect. Do not worry I have had tons of experience of being distracted by you." Nick was laughing by now and seemed so happy. Payson was just as happy if not happier, she was out of her brace, walking normally and now she was just told that she is beautiful by the guy of her dreams! Could this day get any better?

**Tell me if you like the story and if I should continue. :)**


	2. Kaylie said what!

**Sorry for not updating quicker, I wanted to have a good amount of people reading the story as is before I added more. I will try to update more often. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Make It Or Break It**_**.**

An hour later…

"So the doctor really looked like a shark?"

"Ya! He had a flat nose and sharp teeth and everything it was so funny. I have to remind myself not to laugh every time I go and see him." Payson still could not believe she had been on the phone with Nicky Russo for over an hour.

"Wow I will have to see that." Nicky interrupted Payson's thinking.

"You will. So how have things at the rock been?" Payson had been avoiding this question the whole time on the phone; she had been trying stay away from The Rock as much as possible especially since her mom said she had to finish her homeschooling term and to start regular high school when their new term started.

"Everything has been great except for the not seeing you part. Sasha has been putting Kaylie and me together a lot, for like training and stuff. She gets on my nerves-"

"He has been putting the two of you together a lot?" Nicky could hear the sadness in Payson's voice.

"Well ya, I guess that's what happens when you both have the same agent and your agent has Sasha wrapped around her finger. She thinks us working together more will get us more press and we may get along better but, the only time we get along is when we are talking about you. Kaylie can tell I like you and she brings you up every time we start to fight." _ Man, I hope Payson understands._

"I think I understand. But how did Kaylie figure it out that you liked me?" _Kaylie is so dead, I cannot believe she distracts him from training like that. When I see her, she is dead meat!_

"She said she kept seeing me stare at you and I seemed to take it the hardest when we were all told that you could never do gymnastics again. She also said she could tell you liked me back."_Oh no why did I say that. _

"She said WHAT? She is so dead, I never told anyone I liked you not even my mom and I tell her everything. And now I just told you, you must think I am insane."

"Not at all, just scared, I am too. And I kind of figured you liked me too when you said yes to hanging out. By the way, we never choose where to hang out. We could grab a bite to eat at I

Dolan's Restaurant, and talk about us." _Us becoming a couple I hope. _

_Oh, man us? What does he mean by us? Us becoming a couple I hope!_

**So I hope you like this chapter, I really want to emphasize Payson and Nick's relationship. Please review and tell me any ideas you have for other chapters or even other stories, I want you the readers to have a strong input in my stories. **


End file.
